


the bet

by gipsiusy



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: And love, Exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, a bit - Freeform, above all things, all consensual, c'è anche una sottospecie di trama, fucktons of sexual energy, ma sono troppo logorroica e quindi, possessive!kink, voleva essere pwp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gipsiusy/pseuds/gipsiusy
Summary: Al che Fabrizio aveva ribattuto con qualcosa come “certo, se convinci la palla al piede qui a non farmi da cane da guardia” ed era chiaramente uno scherzo perché tutti e pure la loro mamma sapevano quanto la presenza di Ermal fosse gradita a Fabrizio. Molto gradita.Ma Ermal, i suoi 5 anni interiori e il suo essere permaloso ebbero la meglio e ribatté con un secco “guarda che posso tranquillamente ignorarti tutta la serata”“Scommettiamo?”Fabrizio gli tese la mano, un sorriso furbo sul volto, certo della futilità di tutto ciò.“Scommettiamo. Cosa vinco?”Si strinsero la mano per un tempo più lungo del necessario, tanto che Paolo si schiarì la gola per riportarli giù. Due volte.





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: niente di tutto ciò è scritto a scopo di lucro o vuole rappresentare la realtà peffavore non mi denunciate siamo ragazzini stiamo a scherzà  
> also: siate gentili che lo smut non è la mia prima lingua (infatti dall'essere pwp è diventata metà plot vbb) MA ANCHE BRUTALI I NEED TO KNOW  
> come sempre grazie a Rita che esiste e mi corregge i tempi verbali e anche a Ele, che insieme si sono sorbite i miei scleri pre, durante e post

Tutto cominciò con una sciocca scommessa. Stavano parlando della festa a cui dovevano partecipare per motivi di lavoro, più che di piacere, ed era stato intimato a entrambi di parlare con altra gente che non fossero l’un l’altro.

Che era chiaramente un’esagerazione perché Ermal era più che certo di non essere una di quelle coppiette che se ne sta in disparte a confabulare quando sono in pubblico, ma capiva da dove nascesse il monito.

Al che Fabrizio aveva ribattuto con qualcosa come “certo, se convinci la palla al piede qui a non farmi da cane da guardia” ed era chiaramente uno scherzo perché tutti e pure la loro mamma sapevano quanto la presenza di Ermal fosse gradita a Fabrizio. _Molto_ gradita.

Ma Ermal, i suoi 5 anni interiori e il suo essere permaloso ebbero la meglio e ribatté con un secco “guarda che posso tranquillamente ignorarti tutta la serata”

“Scommettiamo?”

Fabrizio gli tese la mano, un sorriso furbo sul volto, certo della futilità di tutto ciò.

“Scommettiamo. Cosa vinco?”

Si strinsero la mano per un tempo più lungo del necessario, tanto che Paolo si schiarì la gola per riportarli giù. Due volte.

 

E adesso erano a quella festa e Fabrizio dovette ricredersi su alcune cose.

In primo luogo, erano lì da almeno un’ora e Ermal non gli aveva rivolto neanche mezzo sguardo. Dall’ultimo bacio scambiato in macchina non si era avvicinato a lui neanche per sbaglio, non gli aveva parlato, non lo aveva neanche guardato. E questa cosa a Fabrizio dava _fastidio._

Perché, pur volendo ignorare i pensieri intrusivi e fastidiosi che facevano notare quanto gli fosse venuto facile, ad Ermal, lasciare Fabrizio da parte, era comunque una questione spinosa. Fabrizio sarebbe potuto andar via in quel momento e Ermal non lo avrebbe saputo e d’accordo, la scommessa e Ermal era testardo ma c’erano cose a cui era talmente abituato che non sapeva neanche lui come comportarsi ora che mancavano.

L’altra cosa era la _gente._ Che in generale non gli dava troppo fastidio, era una persona di spettacolo volente o nolente, era abituato ai bagni di folla e a persone che gli parlavano pure tutte assieme.

Ciò a cui non era abituato era il numero di persone intente a stringersi ed entrare nello spazio personale di Ermal. Non che potesse far loro una colpa, il punto di serate di questo tipo era esattamente quello. E se di solito la gente non sembrava così presente e pressante perché erano in due ad affrontarla, adesso vedeva Ermal stretto da tante, troppe mani, e nessuna di quelle era la sua.

Che scommessa idiota.

 

Dal canto suo, Ermal, non poteva dire di esserne più felice. Non aveva mai realizzato quanto fosse abituato a girarsi e sapere che Fabrizio sarebbe stato dietro di lui, pronto ad ascoltare quello che aveva da dire o a commentare a sua volta. Certo, era circondato da persone e ne aveva di gente con cui scambiare due chiacchiere, ma era diverso, no? Diverso come una pozzanghera dopo l'acquazzone e l'oceano intero. Parlava con persone che sapeva di dover incantare e che sapeva volevano essere incantate da lui, c'era un contratto sociale non detto che imponeva a lui, lo spettacolo, e a loro di non rimanere per più del tempo accordato.

Ma con Fabrizio era diverso. Fabrizio non voleva niente da lui, eccetto quello che Ermal voleva o poteva dargli. Fabrizio non era uno spettatore, era parte integrante di qualsiasi cosa accadesse dall’altra parte del palco, dello spartito, della vita.

E adesso si ritrovava a dargli le spalle il più tempo possibile e ad avvertire, incessante, il suo sguardo sulla pelle.

È l'unico genere di attenzione intensa che non gli dispiace in alcun momento della giornata. È quel tipo di attenzione che vorresti su di te ogni secondo, quell'intensità che non si limita a investirti, radendoti al suolo, ma è una forza creatrice.

Dopotutto, qualsiasi cosa in cui Fabrizio riversava attenzione, finiva con il dare trenta volte di più di ciò che inizialmente si era immaginato.

E ora sentiva tutto quello su di se e dio, quanto avrebbe voluto voltarsi e incontrare i suoi occhi. Leggerci quello che cercavano di far arrivare senza l'uso di parole. Capire se, di quell'attrazione bastarda che sentiva, ne era vittima anche lui.

Ma non sarebbe stato da lui arrendersi dopo solo così poco, quindi tirò dritto e rispose alla domanda della donna che aveva vicino.

 

La gelosia non era qualcosa con cui Fabrizio aveva molto a che fare. Odiava il concetto tanto quanto la sensazione sgradevole che lasciava e, sebbene spesso l'avesse presa nel didietro, preferiva dare fiducia alle persone. Senza contare che sarebbe stato ipocrita quando lui era il primo a reclamare la sua libertà di far quello che voleva perché sicuro della propria lealtà.

Dicevamo, la gelosia non era qualcosa che apparteneva a Fabrizio. O la possessività, per quel che valeva, eppure in quel momento tutto ciò che desiderava fare era attraversare la sala e prendere Ermal, lì, sul tavolo di vetro pieno di cibo al centro.

Così, tutti avrebbero saputo che Ermal era _suo._

Suo quando parlavano con lui.

Suo quando gli toccavano il braccio.

Suo quando rideva e gli occhi si illuminavano.

Non credeva di avere qualcosa del genere dentro di sé, ma è anche vero che non aveva mai avuto Ermal prima.

Ermal, con i capelli scuri e sistemati, solo per essere poi sconvolti sulle lenzuola grigie del loro letto.

Ermal e le mani grandi chiuse attorno alle sue, mentre le stringeva e si muoveva più forte attorno a lui.

Ermal e il petto pulito, senza l'inchiostro che copriva il suo, pronto a manifestare che la sua bocca era stata anche lì.

Ermal e le sue labbra piene, da cui uscivano suoni che solo lui poteva udire e nessuno potrebbe riprodurre.

E adesso lo stava fissando quasi senza sbattere le palpebre e quella cosa non poteva essere sana, non poteva andar bene.

Con un sospiro, abbassò finalmente lo sguardo sul drink che aveva in mano - una bottiglia di birra - e decise che era il momento adatto per prendere un po’ d'aria, magari riprendersi un attimo.

Non sarebbe diventato uno di quegli stronzi che non poteva accettare che il proprio partner avesse a che fare con altra gente a parte lui. E lui si fidava di Ermal. Su questo non aveva dubbi.

..

Certo, se la gente avesse smesso di stargli così appiccicata però, sarebbe stato meglio.

Fuori sul balconcino si fumò una sigaretta, ma il suo umore non migliorò granché. Il fumo non poteva rimpiazzare Ermal in quel momento, come non era riuscito a fare nei mesi passati.

Tutto ciò era ridicolo e a Fabrizio fregava sempre meno della scommessa. Aveva pure il diritto di voler star vicino al suo amante quando avevano così poco tempo per farlo, e Paolo doveva starsi muto.

 

Rientrò nella sala gremita di gente e cercò di individuare Ermal, senza successo. La tipa con cui stava parlando prima anche era sparita, mentre il resto del gruppetto era lì.

Senza dire una parola, umore ancora più nero di prima, scandagliò la sala concentrandosi su ogni persona, ma sapeva che se non lo aveva visto immediatamente era probabile che non fosse presente, era abbastanza certo delle sue abilità - essere padre da in dotazione il super potere di ritrovare Waldo in ogni istante e in ogni situazione.

Deciso com’era a non farsi prendere da inutili pensieri, né a perdere ulteriore tempo, decise di dirigersi da uno dei suoi collaboratori rimasti all'interno. Ma non fece in tempo a fare un passo che una mano gli picchiettò sul braccio.

“Fabbrì, manco a salutare?”

Bianca. Bianca Guaccero. Bianca che stava per cominciare la conduzione di Detto Fatto e il motivo per cui erano a quella festa in primo luogo.

Aveva visto anche Elisa, in effetti. E un sacco di altra gente, ma non gli interessava allora e ancora di meno gli interessa adesso.

Ma, doveva far buon viso a cattivo gioco.

“Eh nun t'avevo visto, sai com’è, co’ tutta sta gente”

“Già, però l'amichetto tuo pare abbia salutato pure il catering. Prima lo vedevo chiacchierare animatamente con un collaboratore di Ciacci, potrebbe fare gli sketch comici con Toton”

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, ma durò poco. “Tanto non si ferma n'attimo, penso che il tempo lo trova pure. A proposito, l'hai visto da qualche parte?”

Neanche finì di parlare, che un piccolo applauso partì dal lato della sala dove c'era un palchetto in cui suonava musica dal vivo. Era un quartetto tranquillo, giusto per creare atmosfera.

Però ora al centro c'era un quinto elemento dai ricci scuri che aveva preso possesso della chitarra e rideva al bicchiere di vino che gli stavano passando, senza berlo.

“Mi hanno chiesto di cantare, ma dopo mesi e mesi di tour uno si stanca a cantare sempre la stessa roba, quindi ho deciso di rubare qualcosa al mio compare che so essere da qualche parte - e lo riconoscerete perché il Ciacci starà cercando di dar fuoco ai suoi vestiti.”

Una risata partì dal gruppo e persino Fabrizio rise, suo malgrado.

“E sono sicuro che se avrà da ridire non si farà problemi a scambiare due parole, dopo, in privato”

Poi fece un occhiolino, in direzione dell'audience, che scatenò alcune risatine.

_Quell'occhiolino era per me_ , pensò un non assolutamente geloso Fabrizio.

_Questa canzone è per me,_ si ripeté, mentre i primi accordi sfumavano e Ermal cominciava a cantare.

_Questo spettacolo è per me_ , ed era esattamente davanti a lui. Il palchetto era una ventina di centimetri dal pavimento, ed era quasi alla fine quando finalmente decise di restituire il suo sguardo.

“..Sorridi ancora amore, che il peggio è passato..”

 

La canzone finì e Ermal restituì la chitarra al proprietario, per poi setacciare la stanza alla ricerca di dove si fosse andato a rifugiare Fabrizio. Non che avesse intenzione di andare da lui, eh, solo per essere certo che lo stesse osservando.

Era sicuro che cantare una delle sue canzoni lo avrebbe smosso ma evidentemente non era così. Non sapeva se perché Fabrizio era competitivo quanto lui o perché meno interessato, però.

E questo non gli piaceva. Il dubbio non lo entusiasmava, quando si trattava di relazioni. E se si trattava di un partner, non gli piaceva competere per la loro attenzione.

Sorrise a chi gli stava parlando -Elisa aveva fatto una storia di lui che cantava e ora la stavano inondando di tweet - e si mosse in una direzione generica prima che una delle donne con cui chiacchierava prima gli sbarrò la strada.

“Sei stato bravissimo”

Un commento abbastanza innocuo, se non fosse che la sua mano era scivolata sul braccio ricoperto dalla camicia petrolio che portava.

“Grazie”, rispose, mentre mosse un piede indietro, pronto ad allontanarsi.

“E dimmi, a letto sei bravo con le mani come sulla chitarra?”

Dritta al sodo, se non altro. Appoggiò l'altra mano al petto, fingendo di spazzare via delle briciole inesistenti.

“Veramente io--” “SCUSA dovrei scambiare due parole con il signor Meta”

Fabrizio si materializzò al suo fianco e, come per magia, la donna era già a mezzo metro di distanza.

Ermal fece un sorriso di circostanza mentre, senza dire ulteriori parole, si fece portare ovunque la mano ferma di Fabrizio lo conducesse.

 

La porta del bagno si chiuse dietro di loro, e Ermal ci si appoggiò, in attesa.

Un sorriso soddisfatto gli incorniciava le labbra, che, anziché irritare Fabrizio, gli faceva venir voglia di assaporarle e scoprire se c'era ancora il sapore dei suoi baci. Se quando Ermal le mordeva ripensava ai suoi denti giocare con il labbro inferiore.

“Te sei divertito stasera, eh?” Gli chiese, ma Ermal rimaneva muto. “Te piace quando gli altri te guardano, eh? Ma ti piace di più quando sono io”

Avvicinò il suo volto, ben attento a non toccarlo, a quello dell'altro. Sentì il suo respiro farsi più pesante e scomposto, e avvertì l'energia nervosa delle mani che volevano afferrare ma non potevano.

“Loro non lo sanno” sussurrò nel suo orecchio “che tutto quello che dai è per me”. Ermal emise un rantolo, gli occhi che fissavano un punto sul soffitto. “Vedi, mi fai essere egoista. Mi fai venir voglia di portarti in giro con la scritta 'io appartengo a Ermal Meta, e lui appartiene a me’, perché loro ti vogliono, tutti ti vogliono” e si allontanò brevemente, per passare all'altro orecchio, “ma tu vuoi essere solo _mio.”_

Poi, con una gamba, si insinuò tra le quelle dell'uomo, sfregando contro il cavallo.

 

“Però se vuoi andiamo a chiamà la bionda de prima, eh. Me pare che sia il tuo tipo”

 

E si staccò di botto, sorridendo soddisfatto all'espressione quasi offesa di Ermal per quel tiro mancino. Ma non perse molto tempo a riprendersi, per decidere di tirare Fabrizio per il colletto e baciarlo.

Forse così sarebbe stato chiaro di quale fosse, adesso, il suo unico tipo.

“E io che pensavo” mormorò Ermal contro le sue labbra “che volessi lamentarti perché ho stonato”

“Quindi ce l'hai ancora la lingua”

Ermal si limitò ad approfondire il bacio tra di loro, dimostrando che senza dubbio la lingua c'era e la sapeva pure usare.

“Non mi pare” riuscì a sussurrare, tra un bacio e l'altro “che ti sia divertito” era difficile parlare con Fabrizio che gli baciava il collo “senza la tua palla a--ah! Al piede”

“Te n'vece, parevi starti divertendo pure troppo. Magari vuoi tornà dellà a farti spizzà da quell'altri”

Ma mentre diceva quelle cose le mani vagavano sul petto e lo stomaco, la schiena e giù sul sedere, stringendolo.

Ermal roteò gli occhi all'ennesimo suggerimento che a lui potesse mai interessare qualsiasi cosa accadesse fuori da quella stanza.

“Controlla la tasca dei pantaloni. La sinistra”

“Vuoi farmi sentì quanto sei grosso? Perché lo so bene eh”

Ma Fabrizio fece come richiesto, e gli sfuggì una risata divertita al mini flacone di lubrificante che stringeva tra le mani.

Ermal sfruttò la distrazione per ribaltare le loro posizioni, la mano destra intenta a slacciare gli ultimi bottoni della camicia di Fabrizio ancora allacciati, mentre con il pollice della sinistra carezzava le labbra del suo amante.

“Il piano era questo dall'inizio” spiegò, l'ultimo bottone ormai sciolto, “prima della scommessa. So quanto ti rompi il cazzo a questi party,” la camicia scivolò giù, atterrando sul pavimento “quindi volevo impiegarlo in maniere più.. piacevoli”

“E quindi te sei portato er lubrificante”

“Mi piace essere preparato”

Si fissarono per un momento. Ermal ghignò soddisfatto all'espressione di Fabrizio, che dal canto suo era alquanto certo che il modo in cui amava Ermal in quel momento era illegale in almeno trenta Paesi.

 

Ancora abbastanza incredulo della fortuna che aveva avuto nell'avere Ermal Meta nella sua vita, Fabrizio non volle perdere ulteriore tempo, e Ermal sembrava essere dello stesso parere visto che velocemente si liberò della camicia a sua volta, lasciando a Fabrizio libero accesso ai suoi punti più vulnerabili.

La sua bocca trovò velocemente i sentieri già tracciati su quella pelle, mordicchiano la vena lungo il collo e giù con le labbra a venerare la clavicola e lo sterno.

Con uno colpo secco, mise le mani sotto le natiche dell'amante e lo sollevò brevemente, per farlo accomodare accanto al lavandino, forse con meno delicatezza di quella intesa, ma Ermal non pareva curarsene.

Riallacciò le loro labbra, succhiando quello inferiore mentre le mani affondavano nella pelle della schiena, ricercando più contatto possibile.

Ermal scivolò col bacino fino a farlo scontrare con quello di Fabrizio, e la frizione fece sospirare entrambi. Le gambe lunghe si accolsero attorno al sedere, le mani si ingegnarono per slacciare la cintura e i jeans, ma Ermal fu costretto a fermarsi prima di tirarli via perché Fabrizio aveva cominciato a stuzzicare i capezzoli, prima con le dita e poi con la lingua.

Scivolò all'indietro, fino a sbattere il capo contro lo specchio alle sue spalle, e si limitò a percepire, sentire, vivere tutte le sensazioni che il tocco dell'uomo gli dava. _Se questo mi porterà all'inferno, ne sarà valsa la pena._

La bocca di Fabrizio era oscena quasi quanto la sua voce, nell'esplorare le zone più sensibili di Ermal. Gli invidiava la capacità di rimanere concentrato abbastanza da finire di spogliarlo -erano rimasti solo i boxer neri e tesi tra di loro- e anche un po’ bagnati ora che Fabrizio ci faceva attrito con il suo corpo.

“Sei un--” provò a dire, ma il cervello non computava abbastanza da completare la frase. Siccome di parlare _non se ne parlava_ preferì riavere la bocca di Fabrizio sulla sua, quindi si mise dritto e le labbra dell'amante si scontrarono con le sue quasi dolorosamente, per la foga. Le mani continuavano a cercare e cercarsi su quei corpi, lasciando segni non indelebili come i tatuaggi, ma certamente più profondi.

Fabrizio aprì gli occhi e notò la loro immagine allo specchio, la schiena abbronzata di Ermal inarcata con il volto verso l'alto, per andare incontro alla sua bocca, a lui.

Amava quell'immagine, amava vederlo con lui in un momento così vulnerabile e puro.

_Solo io posso vederti così. Hai_ voluto _che solo io lo potessi fare._

_Ti fidi di me quanto io di te_

Sentì i suoi jeans scendere a far compagnia a quelli del suo amante e sorrise della sua impazienza, perché gemella di quella che sentiva.

“Vieni, scendi”

“Non posso fare entrambe le cose, Fabbrì”

Amava quella bocca insolente, e nonostante la risposta fece come gli era stato detto. Fabrizio lo fece girare e depositò un bacio tra le scapole.

“Guardati. Guardati mentre ti preparo. Guardati mentre ti prendo.”

Ermal aveva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Fabrizio, riflessi nello specchio.

“Voglio che tu veda ciò che io vedo ogni volta. Che tu veda quanto sei bello mentre facciamo l'amore” e lo baciò, le mani che stringevano il petto e tornavano a stuzzicare i capezzoli ormai duri.

Attese che lo sguardo di Ermal si allacciasse al proprio riflesso, poi scivolò alle sue spalle e baciò una ad una le vertebre, sfiorando i fianchi con le mani fino ad arrivare ai boxer, che spinse via.

Una mano invitò Ermal a chinarsi sul piano di marmo su cui era seduto poco prima, l'altra corse a sfiorargli l'apertura sensibile, provocandogli un sibilo.

“Lo sai, però, che se non vuoi smettiamo subito”

“Fabbrì il lubrificante l'ho portato io, me pare”, fece notare stizzito l'altro.

“Ma che ne so che magari uno cambia idea così”

“È molto dolce da parte tua, ma realizzi che ti ho letteralmente esposto il culo, si?” Ermal si girò per guardare Fabrizio, in ginocchio dietro di lui. “E poi, non dovevi dimostrare a tutti quanto sono tuo solo tuo tremendamente tuo?”

Fabrizio fu veloce a far sparire il ghigno beffardo dalle labbra dell'uomo. Bastò che la lingua tracciasse i contorni, cercando di far rilassare l'anello muscolare.

Ermal cominciò a imprecare in barese quando la lingua si introdusse all'interno e in albanese quando Fabrizio aggiunse anche la mano che gli strinse l'erezione ormai dolorosa.

Sarebbe bastato pochissimo per farlo venire.

Non che Fabrizio fosse messo meglio, eh.

Quindi, sebbene l'idea di farlo venire solo con la mano e il rimming fosse interessante, era consapevole che far venire Ermal avrebbe comportato anche la sua, di venuta.

Decise dunque di concentrarsi solo sull'apertura di Ermal, per ridurre a minimo il dolore della penetrazione.

_Io posso. Solo io. E sarò il meglio che possa esistere._

Con il lubrificante bagnò tutta la mano ma inserì solo un dito, muovendosi piano e in base ai mugolii di piacere che avvertiva da Ermal.

“Fabbri--zzio. Muoviti, dio santo”

Fabrizio inserì anche il secondo e senza indugio trovò il punto che lo faceva impazzire. Sarebbero bastate poche spinte perché Ermal vedesse le stelle.

Ma gli aveva promesso un altro tipo di spettacolo, e l'altro anche sembrava piuttosto impaziente, considerati i numerosi inviti a darsi una mossa e “va benissimo così non sono fatto di vetro”

Ermal ad un certo punto non sentì più nessun movimento dentro di lui ed emise un suono lamentoso, ma tramite il riflesso poté osservare il perché: Fabrizio si era alzato per togliere anche i suoi boxer e aveva cominciato a lubrificare il suo pene.

“Hai vinto la scommessa” gli sussurra, stronzo com’è, con il pene che sfiora l'entrata. “Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Che gran pezzo di..” esclamò Ermal, incredulo. Ma conosceva Fabrizio e sapeva quello che voleva da lui. Voleva che lo dicesse ad alta voce, che non fosse una cosa implicita e segreta ma aperta e chiara a tutti. Beh, a tutti quelli che importavano.

Quindi sostenne il suo sguardo mentre si accomodava più comodamente sul marmo, allargando le gambe, e disse: “voglio che tu mi scopi. Voglio che tu mi faccia venire così forte che tutto l'edificio sappia che sei stato tu a farmi venire. Voglio urlare il tuo nome e voglio vederci mentre lo facciamo. Voglio che il mio piacere sia tutto per il tuo”

Fabrizio non rispose, ma si avventò sulla sua spalla, ricoprendola di baci e il collo, lo zigomo, la bocca.

Poi, con attenzione - perché oltre tutto, l'ultima cosa che voleva era fargli del male - e spinse piano la sua erezione dentro di lui, provocando un gemito in Ermal a metà tra il sollievo e il dolore.

“Apri gli occhi” gli mormorò, e quando lo fece Fabrizio cominciò a muoversi, dapprima con spinte lente e profonde, poi sempre più forti e veloci. I suoni e i gemiti di entrambi si confusero nel piacere, la mano di Fabrizio raggiunse l'erezione di Ermal, che con poche spinte mirate venne sotto lo sguardo vigile di Fabrizio e affascinato di Ermal stesso.

Fabrizio velocizzò le spinte, mirando sempre allo stesso punto iper sensibile dell'uomo, che vide il suo sguardo scivolare naturalmente dalla propria espressione di piacere a quella di Fabrizio, perso nel proprio.

Era di una bellezza primordiale, animale quasi, oscena e seducente in ogni sua parte. Se non fosse per i quarant’anni che incombevano, avrebbe giurato di starsi indurendo di nuovo.

“Fabrizio” si ritrovò a mormorare, una preghiera e un ringraziamento insieme, e tanto bastò all'uomo per andare oltre il limite. Uscì da Ermal giusto in tempo, ma non abbastanza per non venirgli addosso, sporcando anche un po’ dello specchio che era diventato, suo malgrado, parte integrante della loro unione.

Ermal scivolò sul pavimento e si trascinò Fabrizio con se, entrambi col fiato pesante. Le mani intrecciate e un appagamento simile, ma a Fabrizio non bastava.

Prese il volto dell'altro in una mano e lo accarezzò, prima di baciarlo delicatamente.

“ti amo” gli sussurrò, e Ermal sorrise entusiasta.

“Già, anche io. Soprattutto quando mi fai provare questo genere di cose”

“Dai, fammi parlare, sono serio. Ti amo e mi fido di te, capito? Non pensare che io non lo faccia o cose del genere. Perché ti conosco e non ho ragioni per dubitare di te”

Lo guardò negli occhi, per essere sicuro che capisse.

“Fabrizio. Lo so. Non ho mai avuto dubbi.”

“No perché non voglio diventare uno di quei bastardi che si sentono in giro. Non ti vedo mio come una mia proprietà, capito? Siamo uguali, in tutto e per tutto, quando dico mio intendo dir---”

“Tuo da proteggere. Da amare. Da soddisfare. Lo so. L'ho scelto. Anche tu sei mio, in quel senso.”

Ermal avvicinò i loro volti, unendo le fronti per un momento. Poi rise.

 

“Ucciderei per vedere la faccia dei nostri PR quando siamo spariti nel bagno”

“Spera solo che non ci siano telecamere in sto bagno e non devono mettersi a contrattà con Pippo Baudo per i video”

“Oh merda. Vero. Speriamo. Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe una copia, sono sicuro che entrambi avremmo un futuro nel mondo del porno.” Ermal lasciò un bacio sotto l'orecchio “tu di sicuro”

“Se proprio ce tieni, un clippino cor cellulare ce la facciamo a girarlo eh”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quindi----ciao?!  
> lasciatemi un parere pls voglio sapere quanto ho fatto schifo e in cosa  
> sopratutto spero che il discorso di Bizio sia chiaro, perché non so spiegare le emozioni e capirei se così non fosse: il suo essere possessivo non è tanto un sentimento di proprietà quanto di riconoscimento, nell'altro, e in quanto parte di se vederlo nel mondo genera questo contrasto tra il ricordare a tutti che nope, nopety, voi avete accesso solo a una piccola parte e solo per pochi fortunati è tutto il resto e l'essere perfettamente consapevole che la libertà è troppo importante per entrambi perché possa abbandonarsi agli istinti  
> bene ho distrutto il mood a tutti con questo pippone, mi trovate su tumblr sotto il nome di trashmouthgenty per eventuali insulti o altra roba sicuramente meno cringe  
> bye


End file.
